Just Give In
by thnw32
Summary: Delena oneshot. SMUT.
1. Giving In

Hello everyone. I'm in love with Delena and I wanted to write a oneshot, or maybe a series of oneshots depending on if people like this one. **Warning: SMUT.** The story is set around the third season, episode 3x6 to be more exact. Elena knows she has feelings for Damon and she's been fighting them for too long. Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters. This is just my imagination running wild. Thanks so much for reading!

It's the night of the bonfire, and the plan to get Stefan into the cell that Caroline's dad locked her in, is a go. They've all discussed their parts of the plan. Elena will distract Stefan, Damon will distract Rebekah, and Caroline is going to try and deal with the whole Tyler being sired situation.

The dark of night has finally covered the sky, and the fire is brighter now. The flames setting the faces of Elena's classmates aglow, and another face in particular that she's happy to see is approaching her.

"How goes it boozy?" Damon nudges her with his shoulder, shooting a smirk at her with those gorgeous ice blue eyes. She almost gets completely lost in them and forces herself to respond. "I'm fine, Damon. Shouldn't you be off somewhere flirting with Klaus's sister?" Her words come out a little more bitter than she'd like them to, and Damon smiles at her, a wild look dances across his face.

"Just making sure you're okay before I head over there. She's by the fire alone, so I think I can keep her distracted for a bit." Damon's hand lightly traces Elena's cheekbones moving slowly, tucking stray strands of hair behind her ear and lightly grazing the side of her arm before dropping to meet Elena's. Elena looks up into his eyes again, only this time, the two of them are barely an inch apart. Elena struggles to keep her composure and feels the flush in her cheeks as Damon looks at her like a drowning man who's just found a life raft. She realizes that they're holding hands and pulls hers away, breaking whatever tension is between the two of them.

Damon glances above Elena's shoulder to see prodding eyes on them. "Hello, brother," Damon says, his face hardens, and Elena turns to face Stefan. "Don't mind me, just enjoying a high school party, and you know, keeping watch on Klaus's blood supply." Elena felt a twinge in her heart at Stefan's words. How could he treat her so callously? Is his humanity so far gone that he doesn't care about her at all anymore?

Damon walks toward Stefan, being sure to move in front of Elena in a protective manner. "Why don't you just do us all a favor and get the hell out of here Stefan?" He pushes Stefan's chest, pinning him against a thin tree. "Ah, Damon. You know I can't do that. Klaus compelled me to protect Elena, so that's precisely what I'm doing. Why don't you go find a vein to drain and stay out of my way?" Stefan pushes Damon off of him and heads toward the keg for a refill.

"Elena, we can call this off and I can take you home. I don't trust Stefan, compelled or not." His puppy dog face pleading with her to go somewhere alone with him, and away from a humanity free Stefan. "No Damon, it's fine. I want to see this plan through. Now go sit with Rebekah before she gets up." She smiles as Damon looks back at her unsurely and reluctantly heads toward the bench that Rebekah is sitting on.

Elena approaches the keg to refill her solo cup, and as she arrives, she sees that Stefan is still there. He's compelling a young girl to be quiet, assumingly so he can feed on her. "What are you doing," she asks knowingly, her brow furrows. Stefan smiles at her menacingly, "Just preparing my dinner, Elena. What do you think I'm doing?" He chuckles and pulls the young girl to a secluded part of the forest to feed.

Elena finds herself glancing over to see if Damon is still with Rebekah, and she sees the two of them smiling and laughing together. A surge of anger hits her like a tidal wave, and her face gets hot like she may explode. She leans against a tree and takes a sip of her beer, watching. What is so special about Rebekah anyway?", Elena thought. Sure, she's an original and super powerful, but truth be told she doesn't have much of a personality.

Damon sticks a finger in Rebekah's mouth, feeding her melted marshmallow, and Elena's stomach twists as the jealousy surges on within her. If only she was the one he was feeding it to. She licks her lips but is startled when Stefan returns, "What's the matter? You jealous?" He laughs sadistically and she shakes her head. "No, I'm not jealous." Seething inside, she really wants to punch Stefan straight in his jaw. "Oh," he says raising his hands in mock defeat, "My mistake."

When Elena returns her gaze to the fire, she only sees Rebekah sitting there, roasting marshmallows. Where did Damon go? Her heart picks up and she searches the crowd aimlessly to find him. Suddenly she feels a hand on the small of her back, Damon's presence lighting a fire between her legs. "Miss me already?" he moves slowly until he's directly in front of her. His eyes light up as he smells the arousal emanating from the beautiful girl in front of him, a smile spreads across his face and he places his hand on the back of her neck, looking down at her with fierce intensity.

Elena stares back into his eyes, but her gaze falls to his lips. All she wants is to kiss him right here and now, everyone and everything be damned. She can see Stefan watching their exchange, and she moves closer to Damon to close the gap between them. "Yes, I did," she looks at Damon with hooded eyes as her breath hitches and he can hear her heart practically beating out of her chest. Then, as though she was unable to control her actions, Elena places a hand on Damon's chest and lifts her lips to meet his in a searing kiss. The kiss is soft, chaste at first. But Elena feels her arousal begin to grow even stronger and before she knows it, her hands are tangled in Damon's hair and the kiss deepens.

Damon can't bring himself to stop the kiss. This girl is all he wants and more, she's making the first move and he can tell how much she wants him. It's just as much as he wants her, maybe even a little more if that's possible. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her like he's never kissed anyone before. He can feel Stefan's eyes on them, and he goes to pull away to break the kiss, but Elena pulls him back in. "I need you..." she says breathlessly.

"Mmm… Elena… mm.. we can't do this. Not here," he finally pulls away from the vixen in front of him. This is so not like her, what the hell happened? He presses his forehead to hers and they lock eyes, and he place his hands on either side of her face. "Why not?", she looks at him with greed in her wanton eyes. Damon looks at her knowingly, "You know why, Elena." She looks over his shoulder to see Stefan, only this time, he's gone. "Where'd he go?" she asks surprised.

"Well, I'm sure seeing the two of us in a lip lock was too much for him to bear. Who knows where he went…" Damon trails off before coming to a realization.

"You did this to make him jealous, didn't you Elena? To get him to turn his humanity back on." His dead heart feeling like it's shattered, he looks down at Elena, waiting for a reply. "No Damon, I didn't. I didn't plan on kissing you. But I've been pushing this away for way too long. I want you, and I know you feel it too. Take me home, Damon." Still breathless, she pushes herself against him once more, and kisses him deeply.

He feels a moan escape from his mouth and his hardness is beginning to hurt. Hearing Elena talk this way has got to be the hottest thing ever, he thought. "Let's get out of here," he says as he picks her up and whisks them away to his camaro.

Elena touches Damon's thigh and runs her fingers closer to his inner thigh, driving him crazy on the way to the boarding house. He drives fast, but not too fast as to harm her. He tries to keep his composure long enough to get them to his house and in his bedroom, but Elena is making it damn near impossible. She leans over and begins to kiss his neck, his grip on the steering wheel tightens, as do his pants. She runs her tongue lightly along his earlobe and nips at it lightly, sending waves of pleasure through his body. His eyes roll back and he places a hand on her thigh. "Elena," he says breathlessly, "You have to stop or- or we won't make it back to the house." She eases up and rubs his thigh gently until they make it to the boarding house.

Once there, Damon whisks the two of them up to his room as fast as he can, lightly throwing her down on his bed. He trails wet kisses down her neck to her breasts. He looks up at her beautiful brown eyes and asks, "You're sure about this Elena?"

"Yes, Damon. Please." Hearing her beg him to fuck her was bringing him so much pleasure. He never though this day would come, let alone that she would be begging for it. He begins to undo the buttons at the top of her shirt kissing her breasts evenly as he goes. Elena moans at the contact and the smell of her arousal fills the air in the entire room. Damon can barely contain himself at this point and rips her skirt down, revealing a black lace thong. Her core is dripping wet. He moves the fabric of her thong to side and traces his tongue up her slit til he gets to her clit. He circles the bundle of nerves with the tip of his tongue and gives it a light tug, releasing it with a POP.

Elena cries out with pleasure, "Damon! I- I need you inside of me, now!" Her hands grasp his white cotton sheets as he continues his ministrations, only now he plunges a finger into her opening. Her moans are his reward and he keeps pumping in and out of her while licking her nub intensely. He can feel her muscles tightening around his finger and her moans get louder. "Damon- I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum!" He brings her to the brink of release and flips them over so she's riding his face. Her body reacts and she moves her hips to match his tongue and the thrusts of his finger. Before she knows it her release finds her, exploding like fireworks in the sky.

She looks down at Damon who's face looks like the cat who ate the canary. "What?", she asks feeling the blood rush to her face. Damon extends a hand to her face and grazes it softly, his eyes looking at her lovingly. "You're so beautiful," he licks his lips and sits up, changing their position so that Elena is straddling his lap. "I love you, Elena." Damon kisses her without abandon. She can feel his hardness under his jeans and decides to undo them. She undoes the button and slowly pulls down the zipper, looking up at him through hooded eyes the whole time. She pulls his jeans off first, then his underwear, throwing them to the floor.

Elena takes in his hardness, and realizing how big it is, her mouth falls open and she gasps. She'd heard he was great in bed amongst other things from Caroline, but she had no idea just how big it is. Damon looks down at her lustfully, waiting to see what she does next. She runs her tongue up the underside of his shaft and takes him into her mouth. He's so big that she can place a hand on his member to pump him while she uses her mouth at the same time. When she looks up to see if he likes what she's doing, she sees his eyes have closed and he moans loudly. "Elena, that's so good…"she continues to lick and pump his shaft until she can't wait any longer. She needs him, and she knows he needs her.

She slides down on his hardness in a quick motion, making both of them gasp at the contact. Damon places his hand on her hip as she steadies herself and she begins to move up and down, placing her hands on his chest for support. This feels so good. She's been denying her feelings for him all summer and the two of them are finally letting go, giving in to each other. After everything they've been through together, they deserve this. They deserve to connect with each other and please one another. Elena whimpers, and Damon flips them over so she's flat on her back.

He kisses her deeply while thrusting into her with force and she moans even more. "Ugh, Damon! Fuck!" He can feel his release coming and warns her, "I'm not going to last much longer…" She nods and kisses him again, "Neither am I." Elena moves her hips to meet Damon's thrusts, the friction sending both of them over the edge into sweet undoing. He spills his seed in her and she feels the waves of pleasure with each stroke. They lay still for a bit when the sensuality finally subsides.

Damon kisses her chin softly and places a chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you, Damon," she says against his lips, "I love you."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed this, I know it's way earlier in the show's timeline than when they got together, but I really wanted to portray how deep their feelings were and make them need each other so much that they finally gave in. Happy reading.**


	2. Taking What I Want

Hello everyone! Here is another one shot I wrote a few months back. I hope you enjoy. **Warning: SMUT.** Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or its characters, this is just my imagination running wild.

It's been the whole summer that Stefan has been gone. He's off being Klaus' right hand, and I've been here, watching as Elena's heart has broken more and more each day. I know she's in love with my brother. I know I don't have a chance in hell, but I can't help myself. I love her. I always thought that I knew the true meaning of love until I met Elena. I waited 145 years to be with Katherine, though, as it turns out it was a one-sided infatuation. She used me when I was human, then left me to either feed or die.

Elena on the other hand? She's pure, she's kind, she cares more about her family and friends than herself. She's only got a handful of family left thanks to a car accident and Klaus' sacrifice. Elena is my polar opposite if we're being honest. I'm selfish. I take what I want, I do what I want even if what I want is to do bad things. I only care about what I want and Elena. Sure, Stefan falls on the spectrum somewhere, but her? She's my reason for being. Had it not been for her, I'd have taken my own life when I found out that Katherine wasn't in the tomb.

She made me want to live. She made me want to feel and to love again, and I did. I am undeniably in love with Elena Gilbert.

Andie has served as a distraction thus far, but lately we've been fizzling. Our only focus has been tracking Stefan, and we haven't done anything physical in a month. I feed from her and she stays the night so we can track leads. Andie just doesn't do it for me anymore…

I'm soaking in the tub as Andie gets ready and heads to leave for work. Suddenly, I hear Elena's SUV pull into the driveway. _Elena_. My heart starts pounding in my chest like a drum. I stand up and exit the tub, not caring that I'm soaking the floor beneath me as I head downstairs. Andie says hi to Elena as she's leaving, and Elena comes inside, closing the door behind her.

She heads toward the foyer, so I vamp behind her and she turns to show me a slip of paper in her hand. "Damon-" she stops in her tracks. As she realizes that I'm naked, I expect her to freak out and tell me how much of a pig I am and to go get dressed. I love to make her squirm, considering she denies her attraction to me every chance she gets. Instead her eyes scan my entire body, the smell of her arousal filling the air around us. Her mouth opens as though she wants to scold me but stops leaving me to wonder what she's thinking. I step towards her, "See something you like?" I smirk. She swallows and her eyes meet mine. "Damon," she starts as I close the gap between us so we're mere inches apart.

I graze her face with my hand softly and pull her to me with my free hand. I'm done pretending that I'm noble and trying to do right all the time. I want her, now. And I know she wants me. I tilt her chin up to my chest and take her lips with mine. She kisses me back with the same urgency as my own. To my surprise, she's the one who deepens the kiss and she wraps her fingers in my hair, pulling me in even further.

I pick her up, wrapping her legs around my waist and vamp us up to my room. I lay her gently on the bed and place a chaste kiss on her lips. I move to her neck kissing slowly down, inching my way further south. I kiss her collar bone as I rip open her tank top. Her beautiful, supple breasts baring themselves to me. I take one of her breasts in my hand and the other into my mouth, sucking on the little nub of pink, which elicits a delightful moan from Elena. I pull on it with an audible pop and kiss my way down her stomach. She grabs hold of the pillows above her head, another moan escaping those beautiful lips. "Please, Damon," she breathes, her eyes filled with desire. "Please what?", I smile, possibly too big, but I can't help it. This is really happening so I'm going to ride it out to its conclusion. _Our_ conclusion.

"Please don't tease me. I want you Damon, now." Her eyes are hooded, and she hurriedly removes her pants, leaving just black lace panties. I'm hit with a fresh wave of the scent of her arousal, and before I know it, I'm on my knees in front of her, spreading her legs wide open. I pull her panties off quickly, tossing them aside, and begin to lap at her clit, slowly at first, but gaining intensity. Her hand comes to my head as she tries to push it down some more. I look up at her, "I'll give you more," I say as I sink two fingers inside her, pumping in and out. I return to her clit, lapping at it as I was before, circling slowly with my tongue.

"Oh fuck, Damon!" She yells and pulls at my hair. I speed up a bit more and soon enough she's reaching her peak. I can feel her walls crashing around my fingers and she lets out the sexiest noises that I've ever heard come out of her mouth. Once she comes down from her orgasm, she flips us over so that I'm flat on my back and she's straddling me. My hardness is placed perfectly at her wet entrance and I wince at the contact. Elena smiles down at me, "Your turn," she says, not knowing how incredibly sexy she is.

She slides my hardness between her slick folds, teasing me for a few seconds before slowly sinking down on me, allowing me to fill her completely. We both let out a moan, and I wait as she adjusts to me. Our lips lock together even more fierce than before. She begins to move at a steady pace, our lips still entwined, and I give her ass a smack. "Fuck," she breathes against my mouth and speeds up, bringing us both to the precipice of oblivion. She throws her head back in ecstasy, holding herself up with her hands on my chest as she cries out, saying my name, which sends me over the edge. I cup her ass as I ride out my climax and then gently kiss her. "I love you, Damon," she says to me with a new look in her eye. "I love you so much more, Elena."

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoy this one. Thanks for your support.**


End file.
